All Alone in a Box -Rewritten-
by Meles
Summary: Veneziano remembers so many things during his three years in the first world war. Things that caused permanent scars on his body and nightmares that would plague his sleep for years and make him lose his appetite. But there was one thing the Italian chose to remember. - A serious take on how Germany and Veneziano met - Rated K for mentioning war -


_**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaryua.**_

* * *

><p>It had been the Battle of Caporetto. Italy had been attacked by Germany, the nation that they had used to be allied with before this war and the results were devastating. Veneziano could feel the loss of the three hundred thousand Italians as he retreated. His chest hurt. Veneziano swallowed hard as he quietly hoped that it had nothing to do with his brother, Romano. He shook the thought away and continued to run. To be honest, he had no idea where he was going. All he knew knew at this moment was how to run.<p>

After running for what seemed to be hours, Veneziano stopped and began to lean on a tree. He watched a drop of sweat fall from his face as he tried to catch his breath. He swallowed and soon his ragged breathing changed into a horrible coughing fit that caused him to shake. When it was finally over, Veneziano took another breath and sighed, feeling worn out. He sighed and looked around. It was then he realized that he was a good distance into a forest. He blinked and began to walk deeper into the forest's heart.

He soon came across a clearing and he paused. There, in the clearing, was a box. On the box, it said 'TOMATOES'. Veneziano's eyes lit up and he quickly made his way over to the box. Upon opening it, however, Veneziano found that there were no traces of food inside. He gave a small whimper before looking around. There was no one in sight. Veneziano then noticed some shoe prints in the ground and the remains of what looked to be supplies. Maybe some of his men had come through here a bit ago. Veneziano almost began running again before another wave of coughs shook his body. He was too weak. He soon came to the conclusion that it'd be better if he just stopped and hid for awhile.

But where he could he hide? Then, an idea came to mind. Veneziano struggled to open the lid once more before climbing inside the box. After moving the lid back in place, the Italian began to make himself comfortable. He was silent for a second before he felt a small and familiar pain. He placed a hand over his stomach and frowned. If only he had some pasta or even a piece bread to stop the pain. Veneziano was tired and he wanted to sleep, though he knew he couldn't; he had to stay awake in case someone found him. Despite this however, Veneziano's eyelids quickly betrayed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been hours before Veneziano woke up again. He yawned and tried to stretch his numb legs in what little space he had. He felt his stomach and realized that he wasn't hungry anymore and that the pain had finally subsided. It was a sign that his body had given up trying to entertain his human needs. He wasn't even thirsty. Veneziano shrugged, knowing from past experience he'd grow hungry again by tomorrow.<p>

That was when he heard it. A voice. Veneziano's heart suddenly began to beat faster when he learned that the voice was most certainly not in Italian. It was all in German. Despite this, however, Veneziano had no trouble knowing what the man was saying as he could make most of the foreign language out. He thought for a second and decided to eavesdrop on the German's thoughts. He seemed to be talking to himself, which Veneziano had already guessed. It seemed to be a harmless conversation until he heard it.

"_Ich soll sein Kampfe ein Nachfahren von Rom jetzt_."

Veneziano's heart stopped once he translated it in his head. The man had said, 'I'm supposed to be fighting a descended of Rome now.'

This man must be Germany himself. Veneziano began to panic as he realized that he practically betrayed Germany! What would Germany do to him? Would he torture him? Would he take him prisoner? Would he try to kill him? What about all three? Fear quickly consumed the Italian and he pulled his knees into his chest, hoping that whatever the German did, he'd do it quickly.

When he heard something bump against the box, he couldn't help but scream. "Go away! Go away! I'm no one but a tomato box fairy!"

Unfortunately, these words only made the German's curiosity grow. Veneziano heard him try to open the box. Veneziano continued to shout, but the German kept on going. Veneziano eventually covered his ears and closed his eyes. Where was Romano? Where was his brother when he needed him? Soon enough, the sound of wood splintering could be heard and light flooded in, causing the Italian to wince and cry out a little. Veneziano remained frozen in place for what seemed to be forever. All was still. After a moment or two, something inside Veneziano made him slowly look up at the German.

Confusion quickly replaced his fear.

"...Holy Rome?"


End file.
